callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Care Package
Care Package is a multiplayer killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 that will drop a random killstreak or a resupply of ammo. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Description After achieving a killstreak of 4 (or 3 with the Hardline perk), the player receives a special version of the Smoke Grenade. It looks like any other Smoke Grenade, but when it is thrown, it will emit red smoke. A helicopter will drop a large crate at the point designated by the red smoke. This crate can contain a either a full ammo restock or a killstreak'' other than ''the Emergency Airdrop, Tactical Nuke or another Care Package. This helicopter can be shot down before dropping the care package, although it's relatively difficult to do so. There were initially two major glitches with the Care Package, Sentry Gun, and Emergency Airdrop. While holding the Care Package, players would receive a large increase in movement speed, as well as a 25% health boost, which was often combined with Marathon, Lightweight, and Commando for extremely fast knifing classes. The other glitch allowed players to have infinite Care Packages to continuously call in whichever Care Package based killstreak reward they had. A patch to fix the problems was finally released on PC and PS3 on January 29, and on Xbox 360 on February 12. Advantages and Disadvantages Care Packages are very useful but they are truly a gamble as well. While they can contain killstreak rewards that would require many more kills than the necessary 4 kills (3 kills with Hardline) required to get the Airdrop, they could possibly contain either a UAV, Counter-UAV, or Sentry Gun, or a full ammo resupply. Ammo can be helpful with anybody that does not use Scavenger, but other than that, a resupply is useless for most people, especially for those players who use Scavenger. Data on the odds of the various care package rewards is available below, and has been produced from the PC version; it is assumed to be and highly likely that this held for the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions. Some of the figures have been confirmed by Infinity Ward. Care Packages are risky if the player is playing on a small map like Highrise or Rust, due to the ease of killing someone and stealing a Care Package from them. Beware of teammates who will take the Care Package which is prevelant in Hardcore game modes. Opening Care Packages is almost instantaneous for the owner, however, any player may open the package (including teammates and enemies) although it will take 5 seconds. The Care Package is heavy and will kill anyone it lands on or rolls onto; even a Riot Shield is useless against Care Packages. If a teammate is killed by a Care Package or the player is crushed by the crate, it will count as a suicide. If the Care Package kills an enemy, it will count as a kill and it will benefit the player's Killstreak .Any kills attained through the Care Package killstreak do not count towards a player's killstreak, except if the package itself falls on an enemy. On any prestige, killing an enemy by dropping a crate on them will give the player the title "Heads Up," regardless of whether it was in the Game-Winning Killcam or not. Care Packages are dropped from above, so there is no guaranteed safe place to throw a Care Package marker and have it land on the ground where the player can reach it. Obviously, the worst place to throw a Care Package marker would be inside of a building. If a Care Package lands outside behind a fence, however, players can still grab it if it is close enough, so a Care Package going behind a fence that is the map's barrier will not necessarily mean you cannot reach the Care Package. Underpass is notorious for Care Package drops being significantly risky. It is advised that a isolated location is used as the Care Package marker's location, as the red smoke and the radar will notify its location to all players. If the helicopter is shot down before it reaches the drop zone, the Care Package will fall to the ground where it was shot down; however, shooting down a Little Bird helicopter is very hard to do and provides no XP, and is, as a result, rarely done. Content Probabilities The probability of any given item is as follows (according to PC code) :*Confirmed by Infinity Ward. Tips *Most players run to the edge of their team's side of the map (which is usually remote) and have the care package dropped in front of them. This ensures a long run for enemy players. *A Care Package can be used as bait during large firefights, in game modes such as Ground War as, all players attempt to gain an advantage over the opposing team. *Also, be careful of standing near the smoke since the crate can actually kill the player if it lands on him. They also have a tendency to roll downhill, so always stay uphill when waiting for it. *While waiting, go in a confined space and come out after the crate has been dropped. *An easy way to get the "Dropping Crates" challenge is to call it in on an enemy sniper who is looking through the scope or an enemy player operating a killstreak. *Easiest way to get "Droppin' Crates" is to go to free-for-all and equip Care package, Sentry gun and Emergency Airdrop killstreaks. Also equip Hardline perk so you can get as many crates as you have to. Get 1450 of 1500 points meaning 29 kills of 30. And call one crate and wait for emeny to come to grab it and as soon as you see the enemy approaching your crate throw immedialety another one or throw all of them at the same spot where the first one dropped. Be sure to be in safe place so no one can't see you or suprise you. *It also helps to guard teammates when waiting for an airdrop, if they get killed, the enemy will likely sprint for the crate and be too busy to notice, letting the player get an easy kill. *Care Packages can smash through glass, which is useful when indoors, especially on Terminal when the other team controls the tarmac. This is also particularly useful on Highrise when in the office with the skylight. *If a UAV or Counter-UAV is dropped, it is suggested that the player leave it for a teammate as this will award the "Share Package" XP bonus while having exactly the same effect, as UAVs and Counter-UAVs apply to the whole team. *Deploy Care Packages when a Counter-UAV is jamming the opposing team or a UAV is scanning. If the UAV is up, the player can be alerted while trying to collect the crate, unless someone has Cold-Blooded equipped. If a Counter-UAV is up, then the enemy will have a harder time finding where the crate was dropped. *It's often a good idea to wait until there are teammates nearby to drop a Care Package, as they have a chance to get it before the enemy in the event of getting killed. *A Tactical Insertion is handy in case the player is killed. Once the player respawns, they can attempt to kill the enemy before the Care Package is stolen. *Be careful holding on to Care Package Markers. It can be beneficial to carry them until especially needed, but can also be harmful; the game can end before the Care Package is retrieved, or before the awarded Killstreak is used to its full potential. Keep an eye on the scores and the time. Make full use of every Care Package and Killstreak. They can mean the difference between winning and losing a game. *Sometimes the player will die with two or more Care Package markers. If the player is in a safe area, away from all the carnage, the player can call in both packages at the same time, collect and use both without having to wait for the second package to be delivered. *It is advisable to throw a smoke grenade after the Care Package hits the ground so enemies will be unable to see where the player or the Care Package is. *It is particularly inadvisable to have Care Packages on Hardcore modes, as some greedy teammates will betray the player to collect the reward for themselves. *When the player is killed, be sure to alert nearby teammates to collect the package before it is stolen. *There are many places that nobody goes to in large maps, these are great places to call in Care Packages. *Players can get an emblem and title, as well as the challenge "Heads Up" by throwing a Care Package marker on the ground and killing an enemy with the falling Care Package. Another emblem and title can be achieved by performing the same feat in a game-winning killcam. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Care Package has returned in Black Ops. It now requires a 5-killstreak (4 with Hardline) to activate and is available to the player from the start along with the Spy Plane and Attack Helicopter. Care Packages are delivered by a CH-47 Chinook (which oddly resembles a CH-46 Sea Knight). The speed of the helicopter delivering the Care Package has been reduced from that of Modern Warfare 2, and the helicopters can now be destroyed much more easily before the Care Package is delivered. If the helicopter delivering the package is destroyed before it drops the Care Package, the Care Package will be dropped from wherever the helicopter was shot down. The Care Package this time is delivered by a blue phosphorous grenade instead of red. As seen in the multiplayer reveal, the Care Package now gives the user high powered weapons, in addition to Killstreaks, which are known as the Grim Reaper, a launcher, and Death Machine, a portable Minigun. Also, with the effect of Hardline Pro, players now have a second shot at getting a better reward if they are dissatisfied with the initial Care Package, however the effects are hit or miss, as the player could get a worse reward second time round or alternatively enemy players may have enough time to get to the players location and kill them before the Care Package arrives, essentially giving the enemy player that opens the Care Package whatever is inside. As with all other helicopter-based killstreaks in Black Ops, the CH-47's paint scheme will vary depending on whether it belongs to friendly or hostile forces. Friendly CH-47s are painted in the typical U.S. Military gray scheme, while enemies are painted with gray camouflage and red markings. The crates themselves also differ in appearance. Friendly crates appear green, enemy crates are red, and enemy crates that have been stolen and booby-trapped by a player with Hacker Pro will appear black with red skull and cross-bones markings to that player and any teammates. A useful strategy is to pair it with a Counter-Spy Plane, as it can protect it from the enemy pirates. Care package.png|The Care Package in the killstreaks menu Care_Package_Marker_BO.png|The Care Package Marker Content Probabilities Videos Video:Call of Duty®: Black Ops - Care Package Guide (Part One)|Care Package Probabilities Video:Call of Duty®: Black Ops - Care Package Guide (Part Two)|Care Package Probabilities Part Two Video:vKryptix Black Ops - Double Care Package kill|Care Package Kill Video:Booby trapped Care package kill|A booby trapped Care Package kill Gallery Ammo Drop 6.jpg|A Care Package crate in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. File:BOCarePackage.JPG|A Care Package crate in Black Ops mulitplayer. File:Ggggggameplay.png|The Care Package being dropped in Black Ops. OMGRollingThunder.jpg|The player acquires the "Rolling Thunder" killstreak in a Care Package. Screenshot.54d10030cc86b1b960ba6b306575218e.482569597297.jpg|The Black Ops CH-47 in friendly markings. Care Package Enemy.jpg|The Black Ops CH-47 in enemy markings. care package marker mw2.jpg|The Care Package marker in Modern Warfare 2. CPMarker.jpg|The Care Package marker in Black Ops after having been thrown. thumb|360px|right|Game winning killcam with a care package. Trivia * If the player acquires a Sentry Gun from a Care Package, the player will be able to use it straight away without having to call the Sentry Gun in. However, this does not count as actually calling in a Sentry Gun so it cannot be used to complete challenges for getting Sentry Guns. Same happens with SAM Turrets and with Valkyrie Rockets. * In Modern Warfare 2, the smoke coming from the smoke grenade always goes towards north. * If the Care Package falls on a player during a host migration (during which the player is invincible), the player gets stuck in the Care Package until the package is 'opened', as showcased in this video. * The radius from which players can open a care package actually forms a sphere - allowing some lucky players to capture a care package from underneath it. This can commonly be done in maps like Favela, where Care Packages can land on roofs or other structures. * The challenge "Droppin' Crates" (Obtain the Game Winning Kill by dropping a crate on an enemy) is a possible reference to the song "Droppin' Plates" by Disturbed. *When this killstreak is attained, the multiplayer announcer will call it a Care Package, but the text alerting the player to the killstreak will say "Airdrop". In game files, sounds for Airdrop killstreak can be found. *It is possible for a Care Package to destroy a Pavelow by falling on it. However, the Package will not destroy a Harrier by falling on it, as the crate will go straight through the plane. *The red smoke from the smoke grenade used to call in a Care Package does not appear in the Game Winning Killcam. *When the player calls in a Pave low, received from a Care Package, when the air space is full, the player will get the regular +300 XP when it comes in. This works with Chopper Gunners and Attack Helicopters too. *It is possible for the Care Package to get "stuck" in Derail. If you throw the marker on the rails, the Care Package may not come available for quite some time, because it ricochets on the rails back and forth and never actually falls down on a surface, so they could come available. That is also why the Care Packages are advised to be thrown on actual earth, as sometimes the interiors on the maps may cause the Care Package to be left jumping. It is also advisable not to use Care Package in areas which have a lot of stuff on the ground, or near Trash cans etc. as the Care Package might jump pretty far from the spot it first landed on. *Test Dummies in Combat Training will attempt to take the player's care packages. *In Black Ops, only three Care Packages can be called in at a time, if there are no other aircraft present. *If two or three Care Packages are called in on the same location, the helicopters will pass right through each other. *In the BradyGames MW2 guide, there was a picture showing a care package with a Tactical Nuke inside. This is because originally Tactical Nukes were able to be obtained in Care Package. *As seen in the second reveal trailer, the care package was originally a 4-killstreak reward. * A glitch in ''Black Ops ''can cause the crate go through the ground. The player can see what the care package contains, and the crate will appear on the radar. * There's a glitch that sometimes happens in ''Black Ops ''where if the player throws a care package marker right before the match ends, the content of the package's icon will appear above any Create-a-class model. * Test dummies in Combat Training can booby trap care packages. If Hardline Pro is obtained, they can even change what is inside the care package. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards